An Eternal Bond! The Dead Warrior and the Rouge Hellhound
The Soul Plain, One year Into the Timeskip '' The eternal mist of the island of the dead was as thick as it had ever been. For one rouge Hellhound, the fog was a blessing and a curse. This fog hid his scent from the pack after him, but it also obscurred his scences, making escape nigh impossible.'' Hellhound: 'Where is that blasted portal? I need to leave this place! ''All around the lone hound, barking and howling began to start. He knew that sound. It was the sound of a hunting party. The lone hound picked up the pace, the broken shackle around it's ankle clanking as he ran. Soon a small haze was seen through the fog. '''Hellhound: Finally! The portal! I just hope I get there fast enough! He leapt through the portal. As he did, the pack closed in on him. Pack leader: 'HE'S ESCAPED!! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!! ''The pack of Hellhound leapt through the portal. About thirteen made it through before the portal closed in on itself. Wilderness Island Roronoa Senshi, believed dead at the hands of Admiral Kizaru, was not dead at all. Instead, she and her crew ere split up, hiding out and training, doing their best to become as strong as they could. Senshi had found an island teaming with wilderness and gigantic animals. She had built herself a home at the top of a mountain and had been living their for nearly a year. Today, she was practicing some self defense moves on a human sized monkey that had a knack for mimicking her moves. It was perfect for practicing. '''Senshi: Okay Mimick, let's do that again. She did a quick flip that the Mimick the Monkey copied. She watch the monkey to see her form, noticing she was off balance. Senshi: Sheesh. I really need better form. Again! She repeated the maneuver again, this time doing much better. Senshi: There we go. Suddenly, mimick the monkey bolted for the trees. This wasn't like him at all. This meant something was amiss. Brandishing a spear she had carved during her first week here, she began to work her way through the dense jungles. Soon, she came to a large clearing in the middle of the jungle, one that 14 HUGE wolves now occupied. These wolves were not like the ones she encountered here. In fact, not once had she caught a glimpse of anything like these wolves. Some had two tails, a few had spikes running across their spines, and one huge one had glowing red eyes. One wolf was surrounded by these other 13 wolves. It had dark brown fur and glowing green eyes. Around one of its front paws was an ankle cuff. This poor wolf had escaped from somewhere. But how did it end up on her island where she was the only human? Senshi: This is too weird. One of the wolves saw her and snarled to the others. They all turned to her, including the brown one in the middle. Suddenly, a huge, deep voice penetrated her head. ????: YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE MORTAL! LEAVE NOW! Senshi bit her lip to keep from screaming in surprise and in agony. Something had gotten into her head. Her HEAD! Senshi: I believe you're mistaken. This is my island, my home. You are trespassing on my domain. Which of you is the leader. Senshi stood firm, fighting back that same scream of agony from having that booming, threatening voice in her head. Soon, the huge wolf with the fiery eys took a step forward. This one was obviously the pack leader. Pack Leader: I am the one you seek. Senshi: I demand that you leave my domain. Pack leader: You do not fear me.... This is strange. Wolf with two tails: '''Sir.... She's like the one who came years ago. She has a strong spirit. '''Wolf with spikes: '''We have entered a guarded place. '''Leader: We cannot leave. Not without the traitor. Senshi didn't understand exactly what was going on, but she was beginning to worry for the brown wolf's safety. Senshi: This traitor... What has he done? Leader: he has broken one of the laws of the Soul Plain. Senshi: Soul Plain? Two Tails: 'You know it as the Island of the Dead. ''Senshi reeled at that. The Island of the dead? That could only mean one thing. '''Senshi: You're all Hellhounds aren't you? The Hounds all nodded. The brown one began to tremble. Senshi could feel his fear. He was afraid that with her now knowing the truth, he would lose the one supporter he had. leader: He released the soul of a man meant to be dead. He sent him back to the Surface. While we cannot retake that soul until it dies again, we must punish the traitor. Senshi: Good luck with that. Your leaving. He's staying. Howls of laughter began to erupt from the 13 hellhounds in the pack. Once they stopped laughing, they faced her again. Leader: Are you a stupid girl? You are no match for us. We will take the traitor with us, even if we must take you with us. The hounds suddenly launched at Senshi and the brown one. Weilding her spear, she began to attack as well. She managed to stab a few in fatal places, but they just evaporated before her attack could kill them. She realized that this was futile. Spikes: Give up Mortal girl. You cannot possibly best us. The Brown one was doing its best to run away, but the Leader of the pack siezed his leg in his teeth. The brown one howled and Anger began to boil inside of Senshi. Senshi: Leave him alone! She went to run to his aid, but another wolf clamped down on her arm. Another on her leg, biting down on her boot. She screamed in pain, fighting the hounds holding her. The pack leader, then tossed the brown wolf into a tree. The brown one let out a yelp and fell into a heap. Senshi: Leave him alone!!!! The leader gave an evil doggy grin and padded over to the brown one's limp form. Senshi's anger finally reached a boiling point. Senshi: I said.... LEAVE!!! HIM!!!!! ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! A massive wave of energy blanketed the entire island, striking the hounds like a hammer blow. They were stunned into silence. The two hounds holding her released her slowly. The Leader backed away from the brown one slowly. Soon, the hounds, minus the leader, fell into an unconcious heap on the jungle floor. The Leader stared at Senshi, then down at the brown hellhound. Senshi: I wouldn't if I were you. The Leader looked at Senshi again, blood running from her arm and a slight limp in her leg. Then he looked at her face, at her eyes brimming with ferocity and determination. Finally, he laid his head on the ground, a sign of surrender. Leader: My pack and I shall take leave of your island. Senshi: The brown one stays. The Leader swallowed a snarl of protest and nodded. Leader: Of course. With that, He let out a large howl and he and the other 12 Hellhounds disappeared into mist. Later... The brown Hellhound slowly awoke. He was stiff all over, his spine and his leg especially. When he tried to stand, soft hands gently pushed him back down. Senshi: Stay down boy. You're pretty injured. The Hound looked up to see the green haired girl that had stood up for him earlier. She had a bandage on her arm and was leaning heavily to one side. Besides that, she seemed okay. Brown Hellhound: '''What happened? Where are the ones that attacked us? '''Senshi: They left. I yelled at them and they released me. Then all of them, save for the leader, passed out. The Hellhound's eyes widened. This girl was talking about Haki, and not just any Haki, but Haoshoku Haki. If this girl had it, she was stronger then the pack had believed. Only a handful of people had that aki. Could this girl have it too? Hellhound: What is your name child? Senshi: I'm Roronoa Senshi. Hellhound: I am Reikokuna. Senshi: 'Reikokuna....... Mind if call you Rei? ''Reikokuna shook his head. '''Rei: I do not mind in the least child. Senshi smiled, then Reikokuna nudged Senshi's heart. She looked down at him and their eyes met. Suddenly, Senshi's world froze over. Rei's did too. Neither of them knew what was going on, but after a minute, the connection broke, sending both of them falling back. Rei shook himself off, then looked down at himself. He was surprised to find that he was now green. His fur was now a shade of green near similar to Senshi's own hair color. Senshi: What was that? And why does my back hurt all of a sudden? ReI: '''I cannot believe it. I didn't think it was possible. '''Senshi: You didn't think what was possible? Rei simply stood up and stretched. His back popped back into place. As it did, Senshi bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Once Rei's pain subsides, so did Senshi's Rei: We are now bonded. We feel the same pain, we share the same thoughts, and we are forever connected, soul to soul. Senshi found herself sitting down to take this in. As she did, Rei snuggled up against her. Senshi: Well, whenever my friends need me, I'll have you by my side. So from that day on, Reikokuna became Senshi's constant companion. Never were they seen without the other. They kept each other company until the world needed the Devil Spawns again. The end..... Or is it? Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates